Face in the Window
by onesweetbell
Summary: Will Bella be able to handle the strange goings on at the Masen house when she takes a job as at The Cullen Institute of the Paranormal.


**31 days of Halloween **

**Twilight Fanfic Advocacy**

**Title :** Face in the Window

**Author :** onesweetbell

**Picture Prompt :** 16

**Rated **: M

**Word Count :**

**Summary:** Will Bella be able to handle the strange goings on at the Masen house when she takes a job as at The Cullen Institute of the Paranormal.

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie owns all. Too bad. Because if we did own it, we all would be seeing some major thrusting in Breaking Dawn.

**A/N:** Thanks to my wonderful beta, ManiacMotherland. She always makes me look good.

**The Face in the Window**

I ripped the tab of paper off the bulletin board that was on campus. I had seen the ad posted for about a month and finally decided to just go for it. What's the worst that can happen?

I have always considered myself to be open-minded about things, but paranormal activity? That I wasn't so sure about. I had never encountered a ghost or what-not. I mean, when things die, they are supposed to stay dead. Right?

As I held the number, I felt a cold chill run up my spine. I almost, almost tossed the little piece of paper, but looking back at the flyer, the amount of pay was too good to pass up.

Not that I needed the money, not really. I had been saving for college since I was in middle school, plus I had gotten a full-ride scholarship. But I would it would be nice to buy those boots I had been wanting without putting them on a credit card.

So, before I chickened out, I pulled out my phone and dialed the number.

A very comforting sounding woman answered the phone.

"Hello. You have reached the Cullen Institute. How may I direct your call?"

"Ummm, yeah, hi," I stuttered. "I was calling about the job offer."

#######

About a month later, I was called out to help with an in-house visitor. I had spent the last month learning about paranormal activates and was trained on various electronic devices. And, yeah, I probably watched _Ghostbusters_ and _Poltergeist_ one too many times, as well. Just for shits and giggles, you know?

I mean, I knew all that Hollywood crapola was fake, but still. Not much to go on when you sign up for a bona fide, actual ghost hunt.

I was a little nervous but also anxious to see if what was on the silver screen actually happened in real life. Yeah, I watched tapes and stuff at the institute that claimed it did, but if I got to see if firsthand. Now, that's the shit!

Professor Carlisle Cullen, the head of the institute, and his wife, Esme, climbed into the big van along with myself and two other techs, Tyler and Eric. Then we made our way to the home of Mr. and Mrs. Masen.

As we drove, Carlisle—he asked us to call him by his first name—went over again the specs of our jobs and what was happening at the Masen house.

It seemed their only child had passed away about six months ago at the age of 19. About two months ago, the sighting and disturbances started.

Mrs. Masen was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, so Mr. Masen decided to call the Cullen Institute to see what could be done.

I must have drifted off at some point during the drive, because the next thing I knew, we had pulled up to this quaint two story house.

Upon entering the house, a chill came over me. This had been happening to me a lot lately so I had started caring a sweater around with me all the time. I pulled it out of my bag and put it on.

_That's better. _I sighed to myself_. No need for alarm. Big houses like this are always drafty and cold. Just a bit of breeze. No big whoop._

#######

It took a better part of two hours to get all the equipment set up. Carlisle had decided to use the living room as center command. It was so spacious that it could easily hold all the monitors, video cameras and such. He also wanted Eric and I to set up a camera in the son's bedroom, so we headed up the stairs to do so.

Mrs. Masen was hesitant to let us in the room at first, seeing that this was where her son had died. She explained to us that the room would be a mess. It seemed that no matter how many timed she cleaned it, within an hour, it would be a wreck again. So, after about two weeks, she had stopped cleaning it.

However, when we entered the bedroom, I gasped. I turned back to Mr. Masen, who also had a surprised look on his face.

"Are you sure Mrs. Masen didn't clean the room recently?"

He just shrugged.

"Maybe his son knew he would be having a hot chick in his room and so he cleaned it himself," Eric joked as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

Just then I saw his head jerk forward.

"Damn, Bella! What the fuck? It was a joke. You didn't have to hit me."

"Ummmmm, Eric I didn't hit you." I whispered. "I'm standing right here."

I don't know why I started to get scared. Maybe because I could feel someone else was in the room with us. But that was stupid. It was just me and Mr. Masen who was still by the door. Then it dawned on me that Eric was playing around.

_Fucker. So immature._

"That's not funny Eric. You almost had me believing you." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not kidding, Bella," he pled. "Something hit me!"

"Yeah, whatever. Let's get this set up before you get hit again. For real this time."

Twenty minutes later, I stood back watching Eric converse with Tyler on the headset, making sure the feed was working right.

All of a sudden I felt cold surrounding me again, but this time it felt like fingers running up and down my arm. I looked to my left, thinking someone was there.

Just as I turned my heard, it stopped.

_Huh, that was weird._

"All set," Eric said. "Let's get out of here. This room is giving me the willies."

I had to laugh at that. If I was being honest, it was giving me the willies too.

As we walked out the door I could hear the faint sound of my name being called.

I turned, thinking it was Eric who was behind me.

"What?" I asked.

"I didn't say anything," he said.

Okay, either I was hearing things now, or Eric was playing with me. I suspected the latter, but decided to let it go for now. I would have to talk with Tyler, maybe get him to help me get Eric back.

#######

The next few days went by with no occurrences. Well, not any that would have been recorded anyway. We all felt the cold breezes at different times. Eric even got hit on the back of the head a few more time. Maybe this sprite was looking out for me, because it always seemed to happen when Eric was either too close or would make a sexist remark towards me.

The second night is when things started to change. At least for me.

For the last month, I been having these dreams where I was with a man I had never seen before. Since being in this house, however, they have become more and more graphic in nature.

The man in my dreams was tall, but then, most people were taller than me. He also had this gorgeous dark red hair that I would run my fingers through. Not to mention his face. Statuesque. Exquisite. He reminded me of that statue of David.

The dreams were so captivating that I found myself thinking about this dream man during my waking hours as well. I was intrigued, nearly obsessed. I decided that once I was back on campus, I would have to look for him because I was pretty certain that I had seen him before, hence the reason he was occupying my dreams.

I would be standing with this man and he would be telling things like how beautiful I was, and about how he had been waiting for me. Whispering sweet nothings into my ear as his fingers trailed up and down my arms. I never wanted the dream to end.

I remember thinking how he had felt a little cold. Then, just before we got very physical, I would always wake up. I would wake up with a shiver, even with a warm blanket wrapped around me.

On the third day, I had the day shift. Tyler was still sleeping on the long couch in the living room when I walked in, while Eric was crashed out on the floor. Both of them had the night shift since most of all occurrences would happen at night.

During the evenings, I usually curled up on one of the oversized puffy chairs. Mrs. Masen had mentioned to me the night before when I was sitting on it that this was her son's favorite chairs. She couldn't part with it. I had agreed with her on this point; it was very comfortable.

Days were pretty routine. Carlisle had to go back to the office during the afternoons, but would be back in the early evenings to check on everything. Esme was usually talking and comforting Mrs. Masen.

I was able to take a few weeks off from attending my classes, but still had to do the work to stay current. That afternoon, while I was doing my English lit homework, I felt cold fingers on my arm.

I looked down but saw nothing there. I could still feel it but no one was around.

Then I heard my name again.

"Bella." Like a whisper. Like an echo.

I could feel the panic starting to rise in my body, but suddenly, I felt a sense of calm. The voice spoke my name again, this time closer to my ear. It was a male's voice but it was so soothing.

"Bella."

I had remembered in my lessons at the institute. If you asked the sprite what they wanted, sometimes they would tell you. So, this time, I answered in a whispered voice.

"Yes. I am Bella. What do you want?"

"You," was all the voice said.

I heard Esme and Mrs. Masen make their way from the kitchen to the living room.

Then, just like, that the coldness and voice were gone.

I guess that whoever this sprite was didn't not want anyone to know he was there. I frowned, feeling a bit sad. He had made me feel… I'm not sure how I felt right then. But I knew I wanted more.

That night, I tried to wheel myself to sleep as fast as I could. I wanted to dream about my mystery man.

As soon as I found him, he grabbed a hold of me and told me to wake up. I didn't want to; I tried to force myself to not wake up.

It seemed to work, because he said, "Okay, have it your way."

The next thing I knew, I was sitting there curled up in the big chair, not sure if I was awake. It was like the feeling you get when you're asleep but you think you're wide awake.

I suddenly felt those cool fingers trailing up my leg. It felt nice, it felt real, even though I knew I was still dreaming.

The coolness continued to travel up my leg, closer and closer to the hem of my sleep shorts. When it tried to get under them, I quickly slammed my hand down.

"No!" I shouted out.

Two things happened next. I heard the voice saying "Meet me in the kitchen" and Tyler asking me what was wrong.

I shook my head to try to clear the sleepiness. I knew I was awake now, or at least I thought I was. Dreams are so tricky.

Then I heard the voice again.

"Lie to him."

And I did. Although I don't know what possessed me to do so.

"Oh nothing! Just a bad dream, I guess."

_Huh? Where the fuck did that come from._

Tyler shook his head and turned back toward the monitors.

"Meet me in the kitchen," the voice said again.

I felt myself being pulled up and out of my seat without my knowledge. I briefly thought I was still asleep and dreaming, because I don't remember walking and yet, there I was, I'm standing in the kitchen right in front of the sink.

I looked up and caught my sight in the window that was above the sink. I remembered that I had put my hair up into ponytails before I went to sleep.

_Can I actually see myself if I am dreaming? Isn't that against the rules?_

My question was answered with a resounding "Yes" as I also took in the sight that was next to me in the window.

There was my stranger. I knew that I was dreaming now.

I turned around to face him, hoping that he would still be there. And, when he was, I was actually happy.

"What's your name?" I wanted to know. Even thought it was a dream, I still needed a name. Any name would be better than "Howdy stranger, wanna fuck?"

"My name is Edward," he said with a crooked smile. "And you don't know how long I have waited for you."

"Well… being that it is _my_ dream, I would have to say I do," I joked back.

He got a strange sad look on his face.

"So. You think you're dreaming?"

_Ummmmm, hello. Gorgeous guys don't just show up out of the blue. Of course I'm dreaming._

"Well, yeah," I stated as if it wasn't obvious.

"You're not dreaming, Bella. You're here with me."

"Edward, I think I know when I'm dreaming," I laughed.

"Well if that's what you think, then you should have no objections to me doing this," he said as he walked closer to me.

"What are you doing?" I whispered as he got closer.

"I just want to try one thing," he told me as he slowly lifted his hand up and placed in on my face.

I didn't have time to savor the feeling because he pressed his lips to mine.

Can I just say wow?

The feel of his cool lips on my heated ones felt great. No, it felt more than that, but my brain was shutting down and all I could feel was him kissing me. Soft and cool, placing soft kisses upon mine.

I heard him moan which made me do the same. Suddenly, his grip was on the back of my neck holding me closer before he decided to deepen our kiss.

I felt his tongue on my lips; it was also cool. I wanted to feel him in my mouth, wanted to taste him.

It seemed a little strange, all the physicality of it. Could you taste in your dreams?

He had a minty taste and something else there that I couldn't place.

Oh well, it didn't matter. It was my dream and he could taste however I wanted.

So I sucked on the tongue which he had slipped into my mouth. Tasting and swirling it around my own. I couldn't help myself. Just his kiss was making me hot and I could feel myself moisten under his touch.

Now I have had the female version of wet dreams and this was definitely going to play out as such. I moved my hands to grip the nape of his neck and started running my fingers through his hair. It felt just as soft as I had imagined it would feel. I tugged it a little bit and he groaned in response.

His other arm was brought up gripped me around the waist, pulling my body flush with his, as the hand that was on my neck reached up and gripped my hair. Not too hard. Damn, it felt good.

Our kiss was so hot and passionate, wet, hard and soft all at the same time. But I felt the need to breath. I guessed that even in my dreams I needed to breath.

I pulled back from our kiss, struggling to get some air into my lungs, but he just kept kissing me. Only this time, trailing down my neck slowly over to my ear. I could hear him panting as hard as I was.

And again, I guessed that I was trying to make my dreams as realistic as possible.

I felt Edward's grasp on my waist tighten as he pulled me closer. I could also feel what I think was his erection pressing into my lower stomach. And boy was it big.

He started grounding himself on me, and I knew that, at that point, I was going to end up waking up. This would always happen in my dreams. As soon as it started getting hot and heavy, just before penetration, I would always wake up.

"I want you, Bella," he whispered into my ear. "Please tell me that I can have you. You have to tell me otherwise I can't have you."

This was my dream, and since I knew I was about to wake up, I figured, what the hell. Why not?

"Yes, Edward. Yes, you can have me," I moaned.

"Thank you," was all he said before he quickly moved his hand away from my waist and pulled down my shorts and panties.

_Whoa, that was quick._

"Turn around and hold on to the counter," he ordered.

Of course, I complied. It was a little hard with my shorts around my ankles but I managed. Just as quick, his hands were on my hips pulling back against him. His body felt hard against mine, almost lifelike. I didn't have too much time to ponder on that part of my dream as one of his hands made its way towards my every dampening sex.

As he made contact, a shudder rocked my body.

"Do you like that, Bella? Do you like how I touch you?" he breathed heavily into my ear.

"Yes," I moaned. Boy, did it feel good.

His fingers passed through my wet folds until he found my throbbing nub. As he rubbed my clit his other fingers found my entrance.

Wow, I wonder if his finger would be this ambidextrous in person.

He slid his finger inside of me and I let out another moan. I knew I was so wet.

For some reason, I hoped that I wasn't touching myself in my sleep. That would be an awkward conversation to have with Tyler. He would have had quite a show.

"How the holy hell could you be thinking of someone else, Bella, when I have my hand on your pussy?"

_Oops, I might have just said that bit about Tyler out loud._

"Yes, you did," he whispered in my ear. "Now. Are you still so sure you're dreaming, baby?"

"Yes, I know I'm dreaming."

"Why?" he asked as he began to pick up the speed around my clit. I was almost over the edge.

"Because...real life… never…felt…so…good," I tried to say as an orgasm ripped through my body.

Holy shit! That was amazing. I don't think I had ever come so hard in my life. Too bad it was a dream.

"You ain't felt nothing yet, my sweet girl," Edward declared.

And again, my inner monologue not quite working correctly in my dreams. Odd.

"Hold on tight. You're in for quite a ride, baby."

I grabbed a hold of the counter with both hands as I felt Edward pushing my back down a bit and then pull up on my hips. I looked up and could see my reflection in the window again and noticed a reddish glow in my eyes. That was weird.

I was about to say something but was distracted by the feeling of something hard against my pussy. It was cool as well, and I had a feeling I knew what it was.

It was his cock. As he rubbing along my folds, I could hear loud moans coming from him.

"Oh baby, you feel so good. I can't wait to be inside of you."

And neither could I. I didn't have long to wait. He thrust into me in one swoop.

"Oh fuck!" I cried out.

"Yeah, that's it, baby," he hissed out as he began a course of hard thrust. "Damn, you pussy is so tight. You feel so good wrapped around my cock."

All I could do was moan. He was fucking me so hard. I was glad I had a good grip on the edge of the counter, because I'm sure he would have shoved me right through it.

He felt so good, his big hard cock slamming into my wet as hell pussy. Sometimes dreams were so good, but this was this first time that it actually felt real.

"Oh, this is real, baby," Edward panted into my ear. "I'm so glad you let me have you. I can stay with you now. Would you like that, Bella?"

He slowed down a little, but each time, he moved himself back into me he pushed himself deeper, deeper than anything ever before.

"Oh god, Edward!" I cried out. "Yes, yes."

Hey, it was my dream and if he would come visit me every night and have amazing sex, and then he could stay.

I heard a chuckle from behind me. Perhaps I had said that out loud as well.

He started picking up speed again and I knew I wasn't going to last too much longer. I could feel myself start to grip his cock tighter. He must have felt it too.

"Oh yeah, cum for me. Cum on my cock," he groaned into me ear. "I can't hold out much longer."

I could felt his cool breath on my cheek and with his words I was sent over the edge again. However, I was brought out of my blissful state when I felt a sharp pain on my face. I quickly jerked my head up and looking to the window again. I knew I would be able to see my reflection and when I saw it I started screaming.

What I saw staring back at me was my face with a big chunk tore out of my cheek. Oh my god did it hurt. I started screaming louder as I also took in the sight of Edward laughing as he stood behind me, with blood running down his lip.

_The fucker bit me. What the fuck was going on? _

"What the fuck are you laughing for?"

He didn't answer me just kept on laughing. I knew I needed to wake up. This dream had just taken a turn for the worst and I wanted it over.

Just then, he grabbed hold of the sides of my face and it looked as if he was about to clap his mouth on to my other cheek.

_Oh hell no!_

I started screaming again, as loud as I could, hoping that it would wake me up.

All of a sudden, the kitchen was bathed in light and I could hear Tyler calling out to me.

"Bella, Bella! What's wrong?"

I couldn't stop screaming as I took in his words. I was still holding onto the sink as well as looking into the window. But as soon as the light hit it, the reflections were gone.

I felt hands on my arms and filched, thinking that it was Edward again and I was still dreaming.

"Bella, what's wrong? Please you need to stop screaming," I heard Tyler's voice again.

I was being turned around but was still afraid I would face Edward again. I was happy to see it wasn't.

"Tyler?" I wasn't sure. Maybe I was only thinking or dreaming he was there.

"Yes, Bella. It's me, its Tyler."

The room was full of people at this point, but I could only focus on Tyler.

"Am I still dreaming?" I asked hoping that I had woken up and would be lying on the couch in the living room again.

"No Bella, you awake," he said. "But why would you be asking me that when you're standing here in the kitchen?"

I quickly took in my surroundings and realized that I was standing in the kitchen.

Oh my god! I quickly looked down, hoping that my shorts and panties where not around my ankles. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw I was properly dressed.

Then I had a brief thought of how Edward could have gotten into the house with all the security. But that is all I could manage before the questions started.

"Bella, dear. What's going on? Are you okay?" I heard Esme ask.

"Um, yeah, I think so," not really sure if that was the right answer.

As I looked at the people who now occupied the kitchen, I saw Carlisle and Eric as well. I wondered why they were here so late. Also both Mr. and Mrs. Masen where there too.

What happen to Edward? I thought. He must have snuck out before they arrived in the kitchen.

"What was that? Who did you ask for?" This time it was Mrs. Masen asking.

Seems I was still having issues with my inner monologue even though I was awake.

"Ummmm, Edward," I told her.

"Edward? Why would you be asking for him?" she asked with a puzzled look.

"Ummm… well, he was… ummmmm…. here."

"What? No, no, that's not possible!" Mrs. Masen exclaimed as she grabbed onto her husband. Esme turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it Elizabeth?" Esme asked.

Mrs. Masen didn't answer her; she just continued to cry. Mr. Masen eventually answered the question.

"Edward, he was our son. We thought maybe he was the one haunting us but we wanted to be wrong."

My eyes popped open with what I heard. Edward was her dead son.

_Holy shit!_ my brain cried out. _I have just fucked a poltergeist. _

That shit was real. I wasn't dreaming.

I ran to the bath room as soon as I felt the bile rise up in my throat. After puking, I washed my mouth out and my hands.

When I looked into the mirror, I saw that my face was back to normal. But the next reflection saw scared the crap out of me.

Edward.

"You're mine now, Bella," he growled.

"Oh hell no!" I screamed out.

Running back out, I made my way to the living to and grabbed my stuff. Slipping my shoes on just Carlisle made his way towards me.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? You don't even wanna know what's wrong!" I screamed. "Fuck this place and fuck this job. I'm out of here!"

I flung open the door and was struck by the light of day. It was morning already. The grass was all dewy, and the birds were all chirping. This was fine with me.

After that fuckery back in the kitchen, I sure as hell didn't want to walk home in the middle on the night.

After all, things go bump in the night. If I didn't know it before, I sure as fuck did know it now. The face in the window taught me that, if nothing else: too good to be true often turns out to be worse than your darkest nightmare. Thank heavens I figured this out, before it was too late.

Make sure you go and read the rest of the Halloween One Shot

.net/s/7420982/1/31_Days_of_Halloween

Have a great scary Halloween!


End file.
